Une vengeance qui nous a réuni
by Go-Bikuki
Summary: Naruto veut retrouver Sasuke, mais pas pour le ramener au village. Avec lui, il brisera son masque et décidera de l'aider. Enfin peut-être, mais d'abord, notre Uchiha va devoir passer quelques épreuves...


Ça fait maintenant 4 ans que tu es partit... Je commence à fatiguer. Toutes mes tentatives pour te retrouver échoue. On raconte que tu as retrouvé ton frère Itachi et que tu as accomplie ta vengeance. Peut-être que tu vas revenir. Il est 3 heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève et sors dehors. Le village est silencieux. Les derniers habitants qui restent dans la rue sont soûle. Je pars au terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. Une fois que j'y suis je m'assoie en tailleur contre un arbre, ferme les yeux et rentre dans mon esprit :

•"**Salut Gamin !** Me dit une grosse voix."•

Devant moi, ce tient un gigantesque renard à neuf queues enfermé dans une cage tout aussi grande.

•"Hey Kyubi-kun ! Ça va ?  
**-Je pète la forme ! Mais toi par contre...**  
-Ouais, je suis crevé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir...  
**-Je pense que quelque chose te gêne...**  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me gêne ?  
**-Le masque que tu portes.**  
-Je ne porte pas de masque...  
**-Tu vois très bien se que je veux dire ! Celui que tu utilises pour cacher ta vraie personnalité !**  
-C'est vrai que tous les habitants me prennent pour un idiot...  
**-Alors que tu es loin d'être un idiot ! Montre leur ta vraie personnalité pour qu'ils t'acceptent telle que tu es !**  
-Je le ferai, tu as raison, c'est sûrement ça qui me tracasse...  
**-En attendant sors vite d'ici car quelqu'un t'attend dehors !**  
-Qui est-ce ?  
**-Tu verras bien ! Aller ouste !**"•

Je sors de mon esprit, ouvre les yeux et lève la tête. Tu te tiens fièrement devant moi. Alors comme ça tu as décidé de revenir... Je remet mon masque qui cache si bien ma personnalité et m'écris :

"Sasuke ! T'es revenu ! Je suis trop content de te revoir !"

Je souris bêtement et me lève.

"Naruto, c'est plus la peine de jouer au débile avec moi. Tu peux me parler sans ton masque !"

Tiens tu l'as remarqué ?

"Tu sais que tu es la deuxième personne en à peine 5 minutes à me parler de ça ?"

Mon visage devint froid et mes yeux laissèrent voir de la tristesse et de la lassitude. Car oui j'étais las. Las de vivre en tant qu'idiot, las d'avoir des amis incapables de s'apercevoir que j'étais mal dans ma peau.

"Et qui est cette autre personne ?  
-Kyuubi."

Je vis que tu étais légèrement surpris mais tu continuas :

"J'ai remarqué depuis un moment que tu caches ta vraie personnalité mais je dois dire que ça fait un choc de te voir dans cette état !  
-J'ai l'air si pathétique que ça ?  
-Non, tu as l'air d'être triste et d'en avoir marre de vivre.  
-Bien vu... Mais dit moi Sas'ke... Comment t'as fait pour savoir que je cachais ma vraie personnalité alors qu'on c'est vu moins de 10 fois en 4 ans...  
-J'ai repensé au moment qu'on avait passé ensemble quand on était encore dans la même équipe et au moment qu'on a passé ensemble quand tu essayais de me ramener au village. Je me suis aperçu que tu avais beaucoup changé ! Récemment tu paressais plus froid et plus triste alors que d'habitude tu parles plus que tu n'agis vraiment..."

C'est comme ça que tout le monde me voit ? Je crois qu'il est temps de leur montrer le "vrai" Naruto.

"Bref, arrêtons de parler de moi ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu veux vraiment rentrer au village ?  
-Non, dis-tu d'un ton sec. Je suis venu ici car je compte détruire le village mais pas tout seul. Tu as l'air de t'être beaucoup amélioré alors je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi.  
-Tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce village mais...  
-Ce n'est pas ça Sasuke !"

Je venais de crier, de perdre mon sang froid et ça t'avais plus qu'étonné.

"Je me fiche complètement que tu t'en prennes au village ! Détruit-le si tu veux !"

Tu ouvris grand les yeux, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça et avais du mal à cacher ta surprise.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais gâché 4 ans de ma vie pour te ramener au village ? Tu es vraiment un idiot Sas'ke !  
-Je ne comprend pas Naruto, explique toi !"

Je souffle pour me calmer et continue :

"Bon, en gros, je n'avais aucune envie de te ramener au village, ce que je voulais vraiment c'était déserter avec toi !"

La s'en était un peu trop pour toi. Les réactions que tu essayais difficilement de cacher depuis le début de notre conversation, apparaissaient clairement.

"Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi quand on se revoyait ?  
-J'étais toujours accompagné, et je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec ceux qui était avec moi. En plus, tu avais visiblement envie de me tuer...  
-Non ! Je n'avais juste pas envie de revenir au village ! Je n'avais pas envie de te tuer ! Mais depuis quand avais-tu envie de déserter avec moi ?  
-Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je vais te raconter l'histoire depuis le début, alors s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas !  
-Je t'écoutes.  
-Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je me fais torturer par les habitants, et plus je me faisait maltraiter, plus j'avais envie de me venger. Mais, quand je suis entré dans l'équipe 7, j'ai trouvé enfin une personne qui me respectait : toi. Tu avais aussi envie de te venger alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait monter un plan pour accomplir notre vengeance à tous les deux en restant ensemble. Mais quand tu t'es fait attaquer par Orochimaru, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trop longtemps joué à l'idiot. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je t'en parles. J'avais prévu de le faire le jour d'après ta désertion. Je voulais te le dire le matin, pour qu'on ai le temps de se préparer l'après-midi et qu'on parte le soir... Mais je n'es pas été assez rapide alors je me suis dit "Rattrape le et peut-être que tu pourras le rejoindre !" A chaque fois que je retrouvais moi même ta trace, l'Hokage l'avais aussi retrouvée et elle donnait l'ordre de te ramener. Mais les missions qu'elle donnait était toujours en équipe. Donc, ne croit pas que c'est un hasard si tu avais toujours quelques minutes d'avance sur nous, si tu avais toujours la chance de pouvoir t'enfuir... J'étais derrière tout ça. Et t'entendre me dire que tu veux que je viennes avec toi alors que ça fait 4 ans que je n'attends que ça ! C'est vraiment rageant ! Tu as beau avoir fait preuve de perspicacité en découvrant ma vraie personnalité, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour comprendre pourquoi je te cherchais vraiment... Tu sais Sas'ke, tu me voulais avec toi, mais pour ça il va falloir te battre !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé... Si j'avais su... Mais je ne comprends pas ? Comment vais-je devoir me battre pour que tu viennes avec moi ?  
-Viens demain ici à 6h."

Tu hésitas, réfléchis, me regardas quelques secondes puis me dit :

"D'accord je serais la à 6h demain matin mais ne me tant pas de piège, je te fais confiance alors ne me trahis pas !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la seule personne à qui je tiens encore, je ne risque pas de te trahir !  
-Donc, demain matin, tu me diras ce que je dois faire pour t'emmener avec moi ?  
-Oui.  
-A demain alors !  
-A demain..."

Tu partis. Je restais immobile quelques instants, puis je partis à mon tour. Une fois chez moi, je me couchais.

•"**Bonne nuit petit.**  
-Bonne nuit Kyuubi."•

Je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis à 6h au terrain d'entraînement numéro 7 comme je te l'avais indiqué. Tu arrivas en même temps que moi :

"Bonjour Naruto.  
-Bonjour Sas'ke !  
-Décidément c'est devenu une habitude pour toi de jouer à l'idiot !"

A oui, c'est vrai, tu es au courant, je peux me comporter normalement.

"Désolé, j'avais oublie, te dis-je.  
-Bref, tu m'a dit hier que je devrai me battre pour t'emmener avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?  
-Je vais te faire passer des test.  
-Des test ?  
-Oui : un écrit, un physique et un psychologique !  
-On commence quand tu veux !  
-Viens avec moi, j'ai repéré une salle de classe qui n'est jamais utilisée à l'académie. Tu vas t'y installer pour passer le test écrit.  
-Je te suis."

Je t'emmenais donc dans une pièce vide située dans notre ancienne école. Tu t'assis sur une chaise. Je te tendis une copie que j'avais sortit de ma pochette ou je range habituellement mes armes.

"C'est simple, tu réponds juste aux questions, il n'y a pas de limite de temps.  
-Ok."

Je pris un bureau et le déplaça juste en face de toi, je m'assis et t'observas découvrir les quelques questions. Je te vis faire des têtes étonnées, quelques fois presque ahuri. Je pouffa de rire et tu me lanças un regard du genre "Tu es vraiment un sadique !". C'est vrai que j'avais peut-être un peu abusé pour les questions mais j'avais l'occasion de m'amuser, donc j'allais m'amuser !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tu me rendis la feuille.

"Puisque c'est fini, je m'en vais.  
-Non non non ! Tu restes la ! Je vais corriger ton test devant toi !  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sadique que ça !  
-Je suis remplit de surprise.  
-Et pas que des bonnes !  
-Ça dépend de quel point de vu !"

Tu grommelas et détournas la tête.

"Bon, alors la première question était...  
-Tu peux lire dans ta tête ?  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Au moins les réponses.  
-Je veux le mot magique !  
-S'il te plaît !  
-Et bien non ! Je lirais tout à voix haute ! Lançais-je en te tirant la langue.  
-Tu n'aimerais pas que je te fasse ça alors ne me le fait pas s'il te plaît !"

Je réfléchi un instant... Si un Uchiwa allait jusqu'à employer deux fois une formule de politesse pour que je ne le lise pas à voix haute, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

"D'accord.  
-Merci."

Alors recommençons mais cette fois, dans ma tête.

La première question était : "Si tu devais choisir entre embrasser Sakura ou moi, tu embrasserai qui ?"  
Ta réponse était : "Toi bien sur !"

Au moins, tu avais répondu franchement.

Ensuite, j'avais demandé : "Pourquoi ?" Et tu avais noté : "Je préfère embrasser quelqu'un qui a les cheveux aussi beau que le soleil et les yeux aussi profond que l'océan, plutôt que d'embrasser quelqu'un qui a les cheveux roses cochon et les yeux vert vipère."

Ça, c'était méchant ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Sakura ! Mais ce que tu avais marqué à mon sujet... Me faisait rougir !

"Naruto... Tu es rouge comme une tomate ! Me fis-tu remarquer, un fin sourire au lèvre. Je crois que tu ne vas pas être le seul à t'amuser finalement !  
-On dirait bien... Marmonnais-je."

Finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne pas le lire à voix haute car sinon j'aurais été beaucoup trop gêné.

Passons à la troisième question : "D'après les habitants, je suis quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il ne faut pas regarder, donc je pense qu'il me trouve moche, mais toi, comment me trouves-tu ?"  
Et ta réponse est : "Les habitants ne te regarde pas toi, ils regardent le démon renard qui est en toi, donc ils ne peuvent pas voir que tu es d'une beauté inégalable ! Je te trouves rayonnant, tu es vraiment beau."

Aïe, je me mets encore à rougir... Je t'entends rigoler à côté de moi.

"C'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer de moi ! Je suis sérieux quand je te pose ces questions !  
-Et moi je suis sérieux quand je te réponds.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, je te le promet.  
-Merci."

Maintenant, la quatrième question : "Comment trouves-tu ma vraie personnalité ?"  
Réponse : " Malgré que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de t'observer sans tes sourires idiots, je dois dire qu'elle me plaît ! Tu as l'air plus mystérieux et ça te rend plus sexy même si tu l'étais déjà beaucoup rien qu'avec ton caractère de baka ! Mais j'espère pouvoir faire disparaître cette immense tristesse que j'aperçois dans tes beaux yeux bleus."

Je levais la tête et croisa ton regard. Tu avais des rougeurs sur les joues. Tu avais beau t'amuser toi aussi, tu étais gêné, et même un Uchiwa peut avoir du mal à cacher sa gêne après avoir marquer des choses comme ça !

Cinquième question : "Tu veux que je viennes avec toi uniquement parce que je suis fort ?"  
Et tu avais marqué : "Même si tu n'avais pas était aussi fort, je t'aurais proposé de venir avec moi car je t'apprécie, et ta présence à mes côtés m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Tu as le don de me rendre heureux rien qu'en te regardant."

Je ne savais pas que je contais autant pour toi... J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi depuis le début car ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu écris.  
Et comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensés, tu me dis :

"Je t'ai promis que ce que j'avais marqué était vrai. Je le pense vraiment, je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Je te regardais un instant, et voyant que tu avais l'air sérieux, je me replongeai dans ma lecture.

Sixième question : "Si j'étais en danger de mort, et que pour me sauver tu devais sacrifier Sakura, le ferais-tu ?"  
Ta réponse : "C'est moi ou tu mets souvent Sakura dans tes questions ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Bref, bien sur que je la sacrifierai ! Ta vie vaux beaucoup plus que la sienne et que celle de n'importe qui d'autre ! Je préfère sacrifier une truie plutôt qu'un rayon de soleil !"

"Naruto ?  
-Hn ?  
-Tu es si rouge qu'on dirait que tu vas exploser. Dis-tu en rigolant"

Tu avais un très beau rire, et ça me fit rougir de plus belle.

"Je crois qu'une tomate fais pâle figure face à toi !  
-Il ne fallait pas être aussi franc dans tes réponses !  
-En même temps, tes questions était un peu "rentre dedans" !  
-Oui mais bon..."

Tu rigolas de plus belle. Ton rire était léger et doux, j'aurais voulu que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais. Mais malheureusement tu t'arrêtas pour me dire de continuer à "corriger" ton test.

"D'ailleurs, comment tu vas me noter ?  
-Je vais pas vraiment te noter. Je regarde juste si tes réponses me plaise et si c'est le cas, tu auras réussi le test écrit !  
-Et pour l'instant, tu en penses quoi ?  
-Pour l'instant... Tu as six sur six !"

Tu souris, tandis que moi, je retournai dans ma lecture.

Septième question : "Pour détruire le village, on ne sera que tous les deux ?"  
Réponse : "Oui. En amoureux :) !"

Je faillis m'étouffer. Quant à toi, tu regardas où j'en étais dans ma lecture et tu me dis :

"Enfin, c'est comme tu veux... Tu peux ramener des potes si tu veux !  
-Non non ! C'est bon ! C'est juste que... TU ES BEAUCOUP TROP FRANC ! TU VEUX QUE JE MEURS EN M'ÉTOUFFANT DE SURPRISE OU QUOI ?  
-Eh oh ! C'est bon ! Du calme ! Je savais même pas que c'était possible de s'étouffer de surprise moi !  
-Et bah tu vas bientôt en avoir la confirmation !  
-En même temps, fallait pas me poser des questions aussi gênante !  
-T'appelle ça une question gênante :"Pour détruire le village, on ne sera que tous les deux ?" ?  
-Non ! Ma ça oui : "Si tu devais choisir entre embrasser Sakura ou moi, tu embrasserai qui ?" !  
-Moi qui pensais que j'avais abusé pour les questions ! Quand je vois tes réponses, je me dis que c'est toi qui a abusé !  
-Et alors ? C'est pas ça que tu voulais ?"

Si c'est ça mais je ne te l'avouerais jamais. Je me calmais et repris :

"Si, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mais pour un pauvre gars comme moi qui a toujours l'habitude de recevoir des insultes, ça fait un choc..."

Tiens, je te l'avais dit finalement.

"On est assortit Sasuke.  
-Comment ça "on est assortit" ?  
-On a désormais la même couleur de peau ! C'est-à-dire le rouge !"

Et tu rougis encore plus. Je me mis à rigoler.

"Naruto.  
-Oui ?  
-Ton rire est magnifique.  
-Le tient aussi Sas'ke."

Et sur ces mots, je lu la huitième et dernière question : "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"  
Réponse : "Et toi ? M'aimes-tu ?"

On se regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant. En seulement trois quart d'heure, on c'était énormément rapproché... Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans tes yeux. Ils étaient si profond, si expressif, et pourtant si indéchiffrable...

"Sasuke, je t'annonce que tu as réussi avec succès ce test écrit ! Nous pouvons maintenant passer au test physique !"

Je te vis écarquiller les yeux. Vu les questions que je t'avais posé, tu avais de quoi t'inquiéter pour le test physique, mais je te rassurais tout de suite :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire faire des trucs pervers ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu veux savoir en quoi il consiste, suis moi jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro 7.  
-Ok, c'est partit."

Une fois arrivé, je commençais à t'expliquer les règles :

"Je vais me cloner, tu auras donc devant toi dix Naruto. Tu devras retrouver le vrai, et donner une grosse baffe aux faux.  
-Ça veut dire que si je me trompe j'aurais donné une baffe au vrai...  
-Ce qui diminuera beaucoup ta chance de me voir venir avec toi.  
-Mais comment je vais faire pour savoir qui est le vrai ?  
-Chaque Naruto aura une expression différente sur le visage. Et si tu me connais bien, tu trouveras celui qui reflètent mon vrai visage !

Ça promet d'être dur pour toi. Même si tu me connaîs mieux que quiconque, ça fait des années qu'on ne sait pas vu.  
Je fais quelques signes et créé dix clones. Je te vois regarder attentivement chaque une de mes répliques. Tu t'avances et d'un coup, tu lances six shurikens et détruis six Naruto. Heureusement, tu ne me touches pas.

"Non mais ça va pas ? Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? Si jamais tu t'étais trompé j'aurais pu être blessé !  
-De un, ça m'étonnerai qu'une personne arrive un jour à te blesser physiquement car tu es si fort que même moi je n'y arriverai jamais. Et de deux, j'étais sur de moi.  
-Explique toi.  
-J'ai détruis six Naruto : le premier avait un air idiot. Tu es loin d'être un idiot donc ce n'était forcément pas toi. Le deuxième avait un air prétentieux et tu n'es sûrement pas prétentieux, donc ce n'était pas toi non plu. Le troisième avait l'air heureux et un immense sourire sur le visage, malheureusement ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus heureux, et tes vrais sourires ne sont pas comme ça !  
-Tu me connais mieux que je le pensais... te dis-je tristement.  
-Je suis la personne qui t'as le plus observé dans ta vie...  
-Et tu es aussi la seule personne qui m'a un jour apprécié tel que je suis... Bref, continuons...  
-Oui... Le quatrième avait peur, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi mais il était peureux, et toi tu es quelqu'un de courageux ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur mais quoi qui l'arrive tu n'aurais jamais autant montré ta peur, tu es quelqu'un de fort Naruto !"

J'étais ému par tes paroles. C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Je suis si heureux... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris sincèrement.

"Merci Sasuke...  
-Naruto, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça !"

Nous rîmes, puis tu décidas de continuer ton expliquation.

"Le cinquième... Avait l'air... Heu... Comment dire... Disons... qu'il avait l'air d'être un gros pervers... Et tu n'es pas un pervers... Du moins je crois...  
-Si tu as réussit à l'explorer c'est que ce n'est pas un trait de ma personnalité non ?  
-Si. Bon, ensuite le sixième et le dernier était hyperactif, il bougeait dans tous les sens, alors que toi, tu es une personne calme et posée.  
-Tes réponses sont très juste, mais pourquoi en as-tu laissé quatre ?  
-Ils te correspondent tous.  
-Fournit moi une nouvelle explication s'il te plaît.  
-Ok. Alors le premier était en boule et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est ton côté triste et complètement dépressif que personne n'a réussi à voir un jour. Le second avait une aura intimidante, il était imposant. Tu es tout à fait capable de montrer ce côté quand tu as besoin de te faire respecté ou quand tu veux qu'on t'obéisse, mais ça personne ne sait que tu es capable d'être comme ça, c'est dommage que tu n'utilise jamais cette facette de ta personnalité car ça serait plutôt amusant de voir les autres être terrorisé devant cette puissante aura. Ensuite le troisième était en colère, il avait l'air près à tout détruire sur son chemin. C'est toi quand tu perds ton sang froid. Et enfin le dernier -toi-, avait un de tes véritables sourire sur le visage, pas un immense et complètement débile, un de ces vrais que j'aimerai toujours voir.  
-Tu as tout à fait raison, tu viens de réussir ce test !"

Tu souris, fier de toi et pris la parole :

"Comment vas-tu me noter pour le test psychologique ?  
-Héhé, je vais juste regarder tes réactions et si elle me plaise ça te fera le troisième test de réussi !  
-Mais j'en ai réussi deux, ça ne suffit pas ?  
-Non car tu peux tout foirer à la prochaine épreuve !  
-J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur, murmuras-tu pour toi même.  
-Tu es capable de te transformer en un parfait inconnue et de faire en sorte que même le Byakugan ne puisse reconnaître ton chakra ?  
-Je peux essayer de poser une puissante illusion grâce à mon Mangekyo Sharingan.  
-Parfait. Met en place ton illusion maintenant.  
-Ok."

Sur ces mots tu te transformas en un...

"Whoa... Même quand tu changes d'apparence tu reste un beau gosse...  
-Attention Naruto, tu baves !  
-Pfff... N'importe quoi, dis-je gêné."

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi baver, avec tes cheveux châtains et tes yeux verts, mais je préférais quand même le vrai toi.

"Bon, commençons. Et un conseil, n'essaie pas de cacher tes réactions sous ton masque d'impassibilité, je veux tout voir.  
-Si ça peut me permettre de te récupérer rien que pour moi !"

Je rigolais d'avance à la réaction que tu allais avoir en voyant ce que j'allais faire.

"Suis moi."

Je t'emmenais au centre de Konoha. Je croisais déjà la première cible qui j'espérais, allait te mettre en rogne.

"Salut Neji !  
-Tsss, salut l'imbécile..."

Je vis que tu écarquillais les yeux. Je voulais te montrer que plus personnes ne me respectais dans ce village.

"Tu dois vraiment être très con alors pour t'être fait battre par un imbécile lors de l'examen chunin, répliquas-tu pour moi.  
-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à un Hyuuga, étranger !"

Bon, cette fois c'est à moi de rembarrer Neji. Autour de moi pris place mon aura imposante -que tu avais décrit lors du dernier test- et je regardai le Hyuuga dans les yeux.

"Je crois que ton titre ne te permet pas de nous parler comme si on était des merdes ! Dis-je d'une voix intimidante."

Neji était surpris de me voir si sérieux, et c'était sûrement la première fois que je lui donnais une impression de puissance.

"Je...Qu...De...  
-Je rigole mon chou ! Lui dis-je gentiment en «rétractant» mon aura intimidante."

Il ne savais plus quoi dire, tandis que je m'approchais de lui pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Mais à peine avais-je posé mes lèvres sur son visage que tu me tiras par le bras pour m'éloigner de lui.

"Naruto...  
-Oui ?  
-La tête de Neji était hilarante, mais ce qui l'était beaucoup moins c'est quand tu lui as fait un baisé sur la joue !  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Euh... C'est-à-dire que...  
-Serais-tu jaloux Sa-su-ke-kun ? Te susurrais-je à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle."

Tu rougis fortement et commença à bégayer pour enfin me dire :

"Re...Reprenons ce test !  
-Avec plaisir !"

Nous repartîmes dans les rues de notre village natal. Nous croisâmes ensuite Sakura. Cette grosse truie qu'elle aille se faire f**tre ! Je la déteste plus que tout ! J'ai envie de l'étrier sur place ! De la pendre avec ses propres boyaux ! Mais bon calmons nous... Elle me dit méchamment :

"Oh, voilà l'affreux cancre incapable de ramener son propre meilleur ami !"

Je vis Sasuke serré les poings, il allait lui dire quelque chose mais je lui fit signe de se taire.

"Oh, voilà la grosse truie incapable de passer une nuit sans coucher avec un mec différent !"

Ses yeux s'agrandir et sa mâchoire tomba presque au sol. C'est la première fois que je lui répondais à ses méchancetés et ça la surprenait.

Sale monstre ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ta propre coéquipière !

Au mot "monstre", Sakura déclencha quelque chose en moi. Cette pouf aurait mieux fait de se taire, elle va le regretter. En un instant, une pression tellement forte grimpa dans la rue que tous les habitants qui se promenaient dans cette dernière se retrouvèrent cloués au sol.  
C'était moi qui venait de relâcher une effrayante envie de meurtre. Tu tenais difficilement sur tes jambes mais tu arrivais à rester debout. Quant à Sakura elle était plaquée au sol.

"Alors bouffonne, tu ne dis plus rien ? Pourtant il y a quelques instants tu avais la langue bien pendu il me semble !"

Je fis redescendre la pression et tout le monde pu se relever. Les villageois n'avaient toujours pas compris d'où venait cette puissante envie de meurtre mais ils étaient effrayés et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

"D... D'où...Te viens toute cette force Naruto ?  
-Je dirais... De mon acharnement à devenir plus fort et de mon entraînement.  
-Menteur je suis sur que c'est grâce à Kyubi !  
-Si c'était vraiment grâce à Kyubi tu serais morte baka ! Criais-je.  
-Monstr...  
-FERME LA INSECTE !"

C'est Kyuubi qui venait de parler pour moi, je l'avais laissé prendre ma place pour quelques secondes. Sakura était terrifié.

"Alors petite prostituée précoce, fais-tu la différence entre moi et Kyubi maintenant ?  
-O..oui... Répondit-elle d'une petite voix."

J'avais envie de la frapper. Je me suis promis de ne pas taper les filles, mais peut-on la considérer comme une fille ? Non plus comme un travestit. Mais comme si tu avais prédit mon geste tu m'attrapas la main et me dit à l'oreille :

"Tu auras tout le temps de la taper si tu viens détruire le village avec moi.  
-Oui tu as raison."

"Au revoir Sakura, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra sera la dernière."

Je souris de la même manière que Sai. Un sourire faux et bien flippant. Elle trembla, se releva et s'enfuit.

"Bon, cette petite discussion ne faisait pas partit du test !  
-Oui...  
-Continuons !"

Nous nous promenions dans les rues de Konoha et je touchais parfois des paires de fesses pour te faire rager. Ce qui marchait très bien puisqu'a chaque fois tu me prenais le bras pour m'éloigner.

"Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire plus que toucher les fesses des passants !  
-Haha ! Bien sur que non ! Je vais te montrer toute mon enfance !  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Je trouves que c'est bien pour choquer psychologiquement.  
-Elle a été si terrible que ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai montré à quelqu'un, il a vomit de dégoût...  
-Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?  
-Grâce à un genjutsu !  
-Ok. Je suis prêt.  
-Asseyons-nous sur ce banc.  
-D'accord."

Nous nous assîmes et je fis quelques signes, puis je te plongeai dans un genjutsu qui te montra les images les plus atroces de mon enfance. Tu te mis soudain à pleurer. Je venais de te montrer le moment où un villageois m'avait violé le jour de l'anniversaire de mes quatre ans. Puis je te montrai la fois où des ninjas de Konoha m'avait battu avec des barres en fer, me cassent les côtes, me perçant un de mes poumons et me cassant les deux jambes. J'avais à peine six ans et si je n'avais pas eu Kyubi en moi, mes blessures m'auraient sûrement tué. Je te montrais une grande partie des regards haineux et des insultes que j'avais reçu ainsi que les jours de mes anniversaires. Pourquoi les jours de mes anniversaires ? Tout simplement parce que ce sont les jours où j'étais terrifié, où si je passais un pied dehors, je risquais la mort, où même quand je restait chez moi je risquais de mourir. J'arrêtais le genjutsu car je ne supportais pas de te voir pleurer. Tu me regardas intensément et tu m'embrassas.

"Je suis la et je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber Naruto."

C'est moi qui me mît à pleurer dans tes bras dans un moment de faiblesse.

"Merci Sas'ke... Je crois que tu viens aussi de réussir la troisième épreuve."

Tu souris et me pris la main pour nous ramener sur un terrain d'entraînement inutilisé. Tu annulas ta technique et redevins toi-même.

"Je te préfère comme ça Sasuke."

Tu me souris.

"Donc tu viens avec moi pour attaquer le village ?  
-Oui !  
-Et quand commence-t-on ?  
-Maintenant."

Tu souris en coin et me demandas comment je comptais procéder.

"Je vais foncer dans le tas comme d'habitude pourquoi ?"

J'entendis ton rire mélodieux.

"Tu ne changeras jamais Naruto."

J'esquissai un sourire.

**〜〜〜〜〜〜**

Notre vengeance a pris fin. Nous n'avons tué aucun innocents. Juste ceux qui le méritaient. Toi, tu as ôté le vie aux personnes qui avaient influencé le massacre de ton clan, et qui avait détruit la vie de ton frère en lui ordonnant de tuer son propre clan et de ce faire passer pour un déserteur, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te protéger toi et son village...  
Quant à moi, grâce à ton aide, j'ai plongé toutes les personnes qui m'avaient fait du mal (c'est-à-dire plus de la moitié du village) dans un genjutsu qui leur a fait voir et ressentir tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir jusqu'à maintenant. Kakashi et Tsunade-sama étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir leur petit Naruto souriant et près à tout pour protéger Konoha, entrain de tout détruire sur son chemin, accompagné de toi, son meilleur ami qu'il n'arrivait pas à résonner, mais ils n'ont pas tenté de m'arrêter, tant que je ne m'en prenais pas à des gens qui n'avaient rien fait. J'ai donné une bonne leçon à Sakura. Cependant, malgré ma grande colère contre elle, je ne l'ai pas tué, et je lui ai laissé la chance de devenir une femme bien, qui s'occupera plus des blessés qu'elle a à soigné que des garçons. Je pense qu'elle a compris. Je sais qu'à la base, c'était une petite fille mignonne, polie, et surtout très gentille. Mais elle a était très influencée par son entourage. Encore à l'aide d'un genjutsu (j'adore vraiment les utiliser !), je lui ai montré comment je l'admirais quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle était très intelligente, et persévérait beaucoup dans son travail pour devenir une kunoichi de renommée. Mais je lui ai aussi montré comment elle avait cassé cette image que j'avais d'elle en m'insultant, en n'ayant aucun respect pour moi et surtout, je lui ai montré ce jour...

_Flash back :_

_Je viens de promettre à Sakura que je ramènerais Sasuke. Je lui ai mentit, car je compte aussi déserter quand je l'aurais retrouvé, mais je veux lui permettre de le revoir une dernière fois. C'est une amie formidable, et je veux lui faire plaisir. _  
_Je marche dehors tranquillement, quand je reconnais la voix de Sakura. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre, mais j'entends mon nom dans la conversation. Je me cache derrière un mur non loin de la. Elle discute avec Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru et Choji._

_"Il est vraiment pathétique ! Vous auriez vu comment il s'y croyait trop quand il m'a dit "Je ramènerais Sasuke, c'est une promesse Sakura-chan", dit ma coéquipière. Il est si naïf ! Il n'a toujours pas remarqué que je l'utilise depuis le début !"_

_Ino et Neji rigolèrent. _  
_Je glissais contre le mur et me retrouvais assis par terre, pleurant silencieusement. Alors c'était ce qu'on pensait de moi ? Malgré tout mes efforts, moi qui pensait avoir réussit à me faire des amis ! Je suis vraiment naïf et pathétique comme elle l'a dit... Soudain j'entendis un gros "paf"._

_"Non mais ça va pas Choji ! Cria Sakura. Pourquoi tu m'as lancé ton paquet de chips à la figure ?!_  
_-Il a fait ça car tu n'es qu'une garce..."_

_Shikamaru et Choji viennent de prendre ma défense ? J'écarquillais les yeux._

_"Je pensais que Naruto avait réussi à se faire respecter au moins par toi Neji... Dit Tenten avec un air déçu dans le voix. Je l'observe de loin depuis qu'il est tout petit, et pour une raison que j'ignore il est détesté de tout le monde. Les adultes influencent leurs enfants en leurs disant de ne pas l'approcher et en le faisant passer pour un moins que rien. Sauf que moi je suis orpheline. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Je suis juste Tenten, et je respecte Naruto et tous les efforts qu'il fait pour rendre les gens meilleurs sans rien demander en retour. Alors je dois dire que je trouve que c'est vous qui êtes pathétique et naïf. Vous êtes incapable de vous forger votre propre avis. C'est vous qui êtes facilement manipulable et influençable. Vous me décevez tous autant que vous êtes._  
_-Bien dit. Dit Choji._  
_-Tout ça est galère à dire mais je suis d'accord. Finit Shikamaru."_

_Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent petit à petit de couler et je souris. Finalement, même si mon cœur venait de se briser en entendant les méchancetés de Sakura, les paroles de Tenten, Shikamaru et Choji, les seules personnes qui avaient l'air de me respecter encore dans ce village, venait de recoller des morceaux. J'ai donc de vrais amis et j'en suis très fier._  
_Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière le mur, pourquoi ne parlaient-ils plus ? Je vis que Ino, Sakura et Neji avaient le bec cloué face au long discours qu'ils venaient d'entendre, tandis que Tenten, Shikamaru et Choji avaient tourné le dos et étaient tous les trois partit._  
_Je ressentais une sensation assez étrange. J'étais désespérément triste d'être détesté par ma coéquipière que je respectais, par Neji que j'avais battu et à qui je croyais avoir prouvé ma valeur et par Ino à qui je n'avais jamais rien fait, mais en même temps j'étais soulagé et heureux d'être apprécié par au moins trois personnes._

_Fin flash back_

À cette vision la fleur de cerisier c'était mise à pleurer et à s'excuser. Ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodiles et de fausses excuses. C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours en vie et saine et sauve.  
Nous sommes ensuite partit tous les deux.

"Je t'aime Naruto.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke."

Tu me souris et me pris la main. Mon rêve est finalement devenu réalité. Je déserte enfin avec toi, et j'ai gagné ton amour.

Je crois que cette journée fut la meilleure de toute ma pitoyable vie.


End file.
